


A golden life. Birth

by snickerdoodlecat0



Series: Star wars AO3 works [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Anakin Skywalker, Childbirth, Multi, Omega Ahsoka Tano, Omega CC-2224 | Cody, Omega CT-7567 | Rex, Omega Obi-Wan Kenobi, Omega Padme Amidala, Omega Qui-Gon Jinn, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 21:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30078801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snickerdoodlecat0/pseuds/snickerdoodlecat0
Relationships: Qui-Gon/Obi-Wan/Anakin/Padmé/Ahsoka/Rex/Cody
Series: Star wars AO3 works [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172999
Kudos: 5





	A golden life. Birth

At least they didn't all go into labor on the same day.

Ahsoka's children came first, all of them had just hit eighth month mark when her water broke. Her labor was short and aided by the Force. Ahsoka sat in his lap, back to his chest legs hooked over his thighs. With Padmé and Rex at the edge of the the nest she started pushing, 5 minutes in and the boy was out, 9 minutes after him a little girl, 2 minutes after that another little girl, cleaned up and placed at her chest. 

Rex and Cody's labors came next and their labor was long and painful, 15 hours in and no baby. Anakin forbade the others from taking their pain, taking it on himself. Finally after 42 hours of labor the little boys made the grand appearance. Both kneeling on all fours gripping the blankets hard, the little boys slipped out, Cody's first, then Rex's. Only a day younger than their siblings. Place at the clones' chests, the babes immediately whimpered for food. 

Padmé's twin came in the middle of the night, a week after Rex and Cody's. She sat in the same position as Ahsoka did a week before, Qui-Gon and Obi-wan sat next to them as the others would bring fresh towels and water. 32 hours later she screamed out and started pushing. Qui-Gon eased a little boy into the world and two minutes later Obi-Wan eased a little girl into the world, both kicked and screamed loud and proud. 

Obi-Wan's twins came not an hour after Padmé's. Favoring the clones' birthing position pushed another set of boy/girl twins. Lying him next to Padmé watched as the two omegas feed the twins. Both of Obi-Wan's twins had bright red hair like their mother. 

Qui-Gon's triplets took their time to arrive. So long that they talked of inducing him at the hospital. In fact they had one scheduled. But it wasn't necessary. The night before they were going to head in Qui-Gon woke to his water breaking. Qui's labor was longer that anyone else's in his pack, 72 hours in total and full of immense pain. Anakin rubbed his back, chest, thighs, stomach, took the pain onto himself, but nothing helped. And after 72 hours, he finally started to push, his hair matted with sweat, flushed bright red. Head thrown back one Anakin's shoulder, legs spread wide over Anakin's, pushed. Finally after hours of pushing a little boy and two little girls came into the world. 

Now, 6 weeks after Qui-Gon's pups' birth the room filled with the scent of happy and content omegas. They all fed each others kid. The doctor still had this on bed rest for another two weeks, but life was good, their twelve adorable children filled their world and they wouldn't trade it for anything.


End file.
